


Kind Of Like Forever

by wheresmywifi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean's daughter, Destiel - Freeform, Family, Lonely Sam, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresmywifi/pseuds/wheresmywifi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock, knock, knock.</p>
<p>Getting out of bed, Sam pulled on a grey shirt as fast as his still sleepy body could carry him. He went to the door, unlatching the lock and turning the handle. </p>
<p>  She looked twelve. </p>
<p>  "Um, hi. Can I help you?" Sam asked the girl, rubbing at his eyes. <br/>  "Actually, I was hoping you could help me." </p>
<p>  Can Dean handle his brother, (his) angel, and now a daughter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl

Knock, knock, knock.

Three firm knocks.

Good. 

It's going to be okay, because they can help you.

He will understand. 

He has to love you, right?

(Sam's POV) 

Sam and Dean had both slept in after a few nights of chasing the werewolf roaming around Cedar County, Washington. Sam woke at eleven to a knock at the door of their motel room.   
"Who the..." Sam mumbled, rolling out of the only bed in the motel, not disturbing his sleeping brother. He needed the rest. Sam pulled on a grey shirt as fast as his still sleepy body could carry him, and finally, he went to the door, unlatching the lock and turning the handle. 

She looked twelve. 

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" Sam asked the girl, rubbing at his eyes.   
"Actually, I was hoping you could help me." 

(Aubrey's POV) 

(FLASHBACK) 

{She had finally gotten home from school, her teacher keeping her in late to add an extra assignment to her workload. "You can handle it," he had said with a smile.   
Aubrey walked in, calling out to her mother as she set her backpack down by the door.   
"Mom, I'm home!" There was no answer, her mom must be sleeping. Creeping up the stairs, Aubrey spotted her mother's cell phone sitting on the banister. Picking it up, she walked into the master bedroom.  
"Mom? You in here?" Don't panic, there is no need to panic, that's silly. Aubrey told herself when no one answered. An eerie silence coated the house, it was so thick you could almost reach out and touch it, but when the teen raised her hand, it swiped through the air, landing at her side once more. "Where are you?" Aubrey felt something creeping up inside of her, a bad feeling. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She looked around the room, and finally spotted it. A dark circle in the middle of the bed. Aubrey walked around to the side of the bed, and looked closer. Blood.   
"Shit... Mom? Mom, where are you? There's blood on your bed!" She reached out to touch the stain, but pulled her hand back when something dropped on her hand. The crimson drop ran down to her wrist, leaving a sticky trail in its wake. "M-mo-om?" It came from the ceiling, the small drop of blood, it was the only place she hadn't looked. So Aubrey did.   
"Oh my god, no. Mom, mom! MOM!" The woman was splayed out on the ceiling, the blood that had bothered Aubrey a moment ago dripping from her body. Aubrey screamed, and a voice filled the room, a loud hiss just above everything else.  
"I am coming for you. I took their mother, I took your mother, I took his girlfriend, and I will take you. Run. Run away. But know that I will find you." And then it was all burning, and she ran. She ran as fast as she could, and didn't even stop to call the police. Only when she was safely on the bus did she allow herself to take out her mother's cell phone and dial the only person that she knew she would be able to trust.} (END FLASHBACK)


	2. The Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean agrees to take a drive with Aubrey, deciding that he can handle her if she turns out to be some crazy chick. But oh GOD, he was not expecting this.

(Aubrey's POV) 

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me." The man looked at her quizzically before opening the door wider and inviting Aubrey in.  
"So, what do you need?" He asked.   
"I need to speak with Dean. I am assuming you're... Sam, right?" She asked, her confidence slipping just slightly.   
"Yeah, yeah I am. Dean is um, he's sleeping. Is it important?" Sam was still a little wary of her, Aubrey could tell.   
"I'm sorry, he can sleep. But I think it is important for me to talk to him first." Sam nodded, understanding. Well, sort of. "I didn't mean to come so early, I didn't know if you were early risers or sleeper-inners. I guess more towards the latter..." Aubrey apologized, her big blue eyes never really leaving Sam's as they spoke.   
"Nah, it's like eleven something. I think most people are usually up by now. But for the record-" Sam stood up and headed toward the bedroom door, "he usually doesn't sleep much. I was surprised when he completely crashed after last night." Sam let out a loud chuckle as Aubrey cracked up. "Dammit, I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I'm going to wake him up, I'd be careful if I were you. Dean, there's someone here..." His voice was muffled by the door, and Aubrey sighed, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes before feeling the heavy weight of her mother's death settle back down on her shoulders. 

(Dean's POV) 

Sam was talking to someone in the other room. It sounded like a girl. Dean rubbed his eyes, blinking them open just in time for Sam to walk in, flooding the room with light.  
"Shit man," he grumbled, not completely awake yet.   
"Dean, there's someone here to see you, she says it's important." Dean smiled.   
"It's a girl?" He asked, hopeful.  
"Yeah, she-"  
"Not one I've... Y'know." Dean questioned.  
"No, not at all. She is-"  
"Is she hot?" Dean interrupted.  
"Dean! She's like twelve!" Sam finally managed to spit out. Dean wrinkled his nose. What did a twelve-year-old want with him? He was thirty for Christ sake! Maybe she had a hot mom... "She said its important, and she won't talk to me. She said you would probably prefer if she spoke to you first." Dean shrugged and grabbed his jeans from the floor, yanking them up to his hips before throwing a shirt on and walking out, doing a double-take as the girl stood up and offered him her hand. She must've been at least five nine, but there was almost no fat or muscle on her skinny body, and it gave her an awkward, lanky look. Dean walked forward and took her hand. Her eyes were bright blue, and they reminded him of a certain angel, but he was pretty sure he liked Castiel's better.   
"So, who are you?" Dean asked, not wasting any time.  
"Aubrey. You're Dean, right?"   
"Yeah, that's me. Why?" The girl took a breath, and for the first time since Dean had walked into the room, she broke eye contact, fidgeting a little with her long auburn hair.  
"I think... Can we take a drive?" She asked.  
"Are you gonna kill me?" He replied.  
"No." Something about this girl made Dean comfortable being alone with her. He felt something, a need to be with her, but not in a sexual way. More in a sister way. Occasionally Dean had wondered what it would've been like if Sammy was a girl. He would've been a monster of a woman, but other than that, Dean had decided it wouldn't be much different. Except Sam probably wouldn't have agreed to join Dean on that second hunting trip, seeing as he wouldn't have watched Jess die.   
"Good. Well Sam, I'll see you in a bit. We," he nodded to Aubrey, "are going to take a drive."   
"Be safe, Dean. I'll see you around Aubrey." He waved to the two as they walked out the door of the motel, and down to Dean's precious baby. 

So, you haven't said a word and we've been in the car for at least five minutes. What's up?" Dean asked, looking over at Aubrey who was still staring at him, as though if she looked away, he'd disappear.   
"Michelle Parker. Do you know her?" Dean felt his ears go red.   
"Yeah, I do. Why?" He countered, trying not to give himself away in case this chick was actually a psychopath.   
"How do you know her?" Aubrey's voice wavered, but she kept her of collected.   
"We... um, when I was like, fifteen. She was the first girl I had sex with." Dean finished awkwardly. Silence consumed them, and Dean avoided the piercing stare. After what seemed like forever, Aubrey finally spoke again.   
"Did you ever talk to her again?" She asked. Dean sighed and shook his head.   
"I moved. About two days later. Never spoke to her again- I didn't even know how to contact her. Why?" Dean tried to ask again.  
"She is dead."  
"What?"   
"She. Is. Dead. She was killed two days ago." Dean's stomach flipped, and he slowed his car from eighty.   
"God, shit. How do you... who are you?" Dean wasn't sure how to respond, so he stuck to what he needed to know.   
"I am her daughter." Dean choked on air, and stared wide-eyed at Aubrey.   
"Her daughter? How old are you? How old was she?!" He exclaimed.   
"How old were you?" She mumbled, still not looking away.   
"Wh-what do you mean? Did I hurt her? I thought she knew I was just... we weren't even dating!" Aubrey sighed, and held up her fingers.   
"I am fifteen years old. She was fifteen when she had me." Aubrey answered, giving Dean a 'do you get it?' look. Dean didn't get it. Even as she continued to give him that look, he didn't get it. And then, all too soon, he understood.   
"You're... mine." He whispered. His body went sort of limp, except his hands, which clutched the steering wheel like his life depended on it.  
"Yes, and now that my mother is dead, I need... I need you." Her voice broke, and the tears started flowing. She pretended like they weren't there, tried to keep talking, but her voice wouldn't work.   
"Son of a bitch." Dean quickly parked his Impala on the side of the road, and reached out for his... daughter.   
"No, no... You drive. I'm okay." Aubrey sobbed silently, holding the material of Dean's shirt tightly.  
"Shh, it's okay. Aubrey, I need you to tell me what happened though. The whole story. How did you even find me?"   
"I came home from school, and sh-she wasn't there. I f-found her phone on th-the banister, and she- she never leaves it anywhere. I-I went into her r-room, and there w-was bl-blood on her bed." Aubrey paused, catching her breath and trying to stay calm. Dean hadn't started the car again, still holding the girl against his chest. "I didn't know where it was from, but then it started dripping from the ceiling, and I looked up and she was there and then she caught on fire and I ran." The rest tumbled out, and Aubrey was crying again. Dean opened his mouth but she held up a finger.  
"Something... It spoke. It said 'I took their mother, I took your mother, I took his girlfriend. I will take you.' Then it told me to run, but said that it would find me."Aubrey paled, and the tears stopped. Dean was silent.   
"It's not gonna get you. I promise. It will not take anyone else away from me ever again. Do you hear me, Aubrey? I will not let it hurt you." She nodded, and clutched his hand. He grasped it back in silent understanding.   
"Dean, is everything okay? I came- who is she?" Castiel appeared in the backseat, startling Dean. Aubrey didn't react, simply turning around to examine the new member of the car. Dean held his breath, not in the mood for screams of disbelief. He waited, but they didn't come.  
"Have you been here the whole time?" She questioned.   
"No, I haven't. I just... I flew in when I heard Dean." He answered, confused. Aubrey looked a little suspicious, but didn't say anything back, and Dean decided it was time for introductions.   
"Castiel, this is Aubrey. Aubrey, this is Castiel."   
"Caaaaastiel. Cassssstiel. Castielllll. Cas, Cassie... I like it." Aubrey decided, adding in "Happy Thursday," quietly, earning a smile from the angel.   
"Who is she, though? She is much too young for you to..." Cas looked at Dean in the rear view mirror, and then they both turned to Aubrey. Dean squeezed her hand, and she took that as the okay to tell the angel.   
"I am Dean's daughter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for reading! Bless.

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahaha. Thank you so so much for reading this! Second chapter will be up soon. Bless.


End file.
